Terry Bogard
*Niitris' version *CrazyKoopa's version *K.O.D's version *KoopaKoot's version *Ryo2005's versions *Dark Roken's version *Ahuron's version *Ixnaydk's versions *Vans' version *Makomako's version *Yagami's version *Claudio Toxi's version *T-Alf's version *ShammahOmega1's version *Sekirei's version *Star Platinum's version *PiouPiou's version *Ironmugen's old version (RBS) *Ironmugen's new version (RBS) *Mouser's version (RBS) *DarkRiem's version *Camren Springer's version (2020)}} 280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Various |Origin = Fatal Fury|New = Camren Springer's version (2020)}} Terry Bogard is one of three main protagonists of the Fatal Fury series along with his brother Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi. Terry is also a recurring playable character and possible opponent in The King of Fighters series. A gender-swapped version of Terry also appears as a playable character in SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy. After witnessing his adoptive father, Jeff Bogard, being brutally murdered by Geese Howard, Terry swore revenge, being taken under the wing of Tung Fu Rue, Jeff and Geese's former master, who taught him martial arts. Along with his brother, Andy Bogard, and his friend, Joe Higashi, they entered Geese's King of Fighters tournament, where Terry finally defeats Geese. In M.U.G.E.N, Terry has been made by various authors, with many of them basing him off his various appearances. Mouser's version (CVS) Judging by the date of release, this could very well be one of the first conversions from the first Capcom vs. SNK game. But being that renowned Japanese author Mouser converted this version of Terry, it plays pretty well and accurate to said game. Falchion22's version This version of Terry is based off Fatal Fury Special, and as such, plays akin to said game. However, it doesn't replicate the plane system in said game, like most other conversions from said game. There are also no shortcut buttons. Mouser's version (KOF2K3) Among Mouser's various attempts to convert Terry Bogard to M.U.G.E.N is a 2004 conversion from The King of Fighters 2003, possibly marking one of the first conversions from said game. In exchange for a missing Hyper, the character has a new level 2 Hyper. Many of these Hypers have certain bugs, though. Rin & Bat's version This version of Terry is based off the Japanese version of the very first Fatal Fury game. It feels quite retro and is quite accurate to said game, featuring the same commands and movements. It might not be able to combo, but it still has a high damage output. Vyn's version While seemingly based off Capcom vs. SNK 2, Vyn's incarnation of the wild wolf has various differences, such as new hitsparks, Specials and Hypers. Through and through, it still plays like a character from said game, with a six button layout and various other elements, sans the entire groove system. Duende Macabro's version Duende Macabro's take on SNK's veteran fighter is based off "King of Fighters 94" and even has an aggressive A.I. Ironmugen's version (94) Unlike the other characters released in Ironmugen's character pack, this version of Terry is styled after King of Fighters '94, and as such plays similar to said game. However, like the creator's other characters, it takes liberties from the source game, with different sounds, effects, and most prominently, a more conventional power gauge. Ironmugen's version (95) Ironmugen made two versions of Terry. This praticular version is based off "King of Fighters '95" and is apparently in a beta release. It still has all the moves from the source game and is still rather fun to play as. GM's version When it comes to accuracy, GM is a crack shot. That's why this wild wolf is a popular choice for many M.U.G.E.Nites. OMEGAPSYCHO's version Despite using sprites from Fatal Fury Special, this version of Terry takes as custom route compared to the other versions. It has gameplay from Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo, with an expanded six button layout and completely different commands for some of its moves. Pressing opens up a movelist screen, not unlike the creator's other characters. Videos King of Fighters Terry Bogard download - Best Mugen Characters (najlepsze postacie) Mugen Legendary Terry Bogard vs Terry Bogard(MOW) Terry Bogard Vs. Richard Cortwog Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:The King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters from the United States Category:Martial Artists Category:90's Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters